guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marshall Whitman
How many L's? *'Marshall' is a first name. *'Marshal' is a rank/positionw Bump. Can anyone post a screen cap of his name? -PanSola 21:55, 18 February 2006 (CST) :I'll go in there and grab one tonight. Will post here when done. --Rainith 10:10, 19 February 2006 (CST) ::While you are at it, cap his dialogue too when he talks about Tasca. I want to see how many L's Tasca got too. (-: -PanSola 11:16, 19 February 2006 (CST) :::Here you go: :::2 Ls for both of them. --Rainith 11:33, 19 February 2006 (CST) ::::Good job! I think that's probably a typo/mistake by the designers, but we should uphold it, so the debate is solved! (Wish GW had better checking on this stuff... the number of mis-named green items is terrible.) --130.58 11:45, 19 February 2006 (CST) :::::Warning:Nerd Alert! :P :::::Nah, it's more like the Bajorans (sp?) from Star Trek, Marshall is their family name and it goes first. I think there are Asian cultures that have the same thing. --Rainith 11:53, 19 February 2006 (CST) ::::::In this story they write both "Marshall" and "marshal". I guess they don't know it themselves... *rolls eyes* --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 07:09, 25 February 2006 (CST) :::::::In that story, I gathered Tasca's is a marshal whose firstname is Marshall, while Whitman is another marshal. -PanSola 04:08, 26 February 2006 (CST) :I don't understand this whole debate. According to M-W, both spellings of the same concept are valid: here. So, I think it is obviously the rank. To say that Marshall is a first name and Marshal is a rank is incorrect. --Karlos 19:00, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::I think the debate makes sense. Marshal(l)s were historically in charge of cavalry regiments. W(h)itman and Tasca seem more like Lewiss and Clark than military personel. — Stabber 19:19, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::If you read the lore entry, it leaves no doubt that they are Marshalls (i.e. military guys). Therefore, given that that title can be spelled Marshal or Marshall, I see absolutely no reason to debate whether their first name could also be Marshall. Check the story, it says "two famous Ascalon marshalls" (small M). --Karlos 19:24, 26 February 2006 (CST) Little known facts about Marshall Whitman Did you know that he is a senior fellow at the Democratic Leadership Council? Or that he was formerly a member of the Christian Coalition, the Heritage Foundation, and Sen. John McCain's Director of Communications? I bet Marshall's parents were such big fans of Guild Wars, they named their kid after a famous GW character. — Stabber 09:06, 23 March 2006 (CST) Pretty fly for a lvl5 guy After reading what is known about these guys, I'd say these guys got run to these places. --Jamie 19:07, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :They need someone to power level them :P --Curse You 00:28, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Tasca and Whitman named after actual ANet employees? I find it possible that Tasca and Whitman were actually names taken from some ANet employees, or maybe friends of an employee. I recently bought a book (Master of Chains) by GW's world designer, Jess Lebow. In the Acknowledgements page, there are two lines: "Steve Whitman, for being brilliant. Phil Tasca, for also being brilliant." Thoughts? Heist23 00:55, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :: *applauds* you are brilliant! not much thought required there heh ;P 84.104.80.120 19:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC)